Soul TailFairy Eater!
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: A nice good clear morning at the same time in 2 world. But, A hole really change everything. World that switch ! What will happen if Fairy Tail and Soul Eater world switch? Mission? What will team Natsu and Soul etc do?
1. An unexpected event

Morning in Death City.. A clear skies and the sun is smiling .. Birds chirping..

Soul find something suspicious. Maka come and take a look.

"Hey, What's that ?."

"Oh, Maka.. I don't know.." Soul look in to that hole. Its so dark.

"Lemme see.." Maka squat beside Soul then she take a look at it. Maka enter one of her hand inside the hole. Try to search for something. Then, Black*Star came with Tsubaki.

"MORNING SOUL AND MAKA! WHAT'CHA DOIN EEHH-!?." Black*Star jumped in the middle of them. Tsubaki smiled.

"Morning Maka, Soul." greets Tsubaki while smiled.

"Morning!." Maka reply.

* * *

_**Hello. Sorry, In the middle of the story! This is about Soul Eater and Fairy Tail! Lets continue! **_

_**Natsu : I'll do the dislaimer!**_

_**Lucy : Me! Soul Eater belongs to Hiro Mashima!**_

_**Gray : Lucy, Mashima is us and they were Atsushi Ohkubo.**_

_**Erza : Come on, back to the story.. I wanna know more and I can't wait for my appearance!**_

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of them. Just borrowing the character! Hiro Mashima make Fairy Tail and Atsushi Ookubo make Soul Eater! and sorry if the character maybe kinda OOC!**

* * *

"So? What's that?!." Black*Star asked cheerfully.

"I don't know.." Soul answered without looking at Black*Star. Then, Black*Star shouts something.

"JUST JUMP TO THAT THINGY! IF YOU WANT TO SUR-AAAAHHHHH !." Black*Star jumped to that black dark circle hole.

"Idiot!." Then, Soul jumped too. "Why Youu- Don't leave meh!."

"Hey! What about me?!." Maka asked. Then, she jumped too. "Wait for me!."

"Maka!." Tsubaki come jumped into the hole. Suddenly, from far away, there's Kid watching them with Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty, I think Something in there, Lets go there too!." Exclaimed Death The Kid. Liz and Patty nod.

"Hmmh!." They run then quickly jump to that hole. After they all already jumped. The hole disappear.

HAHAHAHAHHA! Black Star laugh.

* * *

"I think I hear something..." Sid said surely. "Uhm, never mind. I think It was my imagination." Then, Sid continued his works.

* * *

_**At Fiore, Magnolia. The birds chirps everywhere. Everyone walks,.. someone sit under the Sakura Tree and Sola tree. Natsu walks with his best-partner,*cough* Friend, Happy. But, Happy is flying of course.  
**_

"Hahahaha! Hey Happy, Lets pick-up Lucy! I bet she's still sleeping!." Natsu gave his big smile. His sharp white teeth is now be seen.

Happy sighed. "I guess you're wrong, Natsu, I bet she's now at the guild.."

"Uu-U-What!?." Says Natsu. "So, Were really late!." Natsu run beside Happy. Happy fly beside Natsu. Then someone fell from the sky.

"Kyaa!"

"UGH!."

"OH NO ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL!."

"HAHAHAHHA!."

"Uwah!."

"Uhh- Why can I fall?!. I feel dizzy! Uaah, My nails!"

"HAHAHAHA, giraffe-giraffe-gira-"

Natsu and Happy look at them. They'd agape together.

"WHO ARE YOUUUU!?"

* * *

_**Inside the Fairy Tail guild.**_

Erza stand up. "Where's Natsu and Happy? If like this, we wont go on a mission, or should we live without them?." Erza asked Lucy and Gray.

"Well, If like this, I wont get any fight with him!." Says Gray. Lucy sigh.

"Hmm, Let me-KYAAAAAAAA!." Suddenly a hole appears in Lucy's feet. Then, Gray's, then Erza, after that, Charle and Wendy. Then, Natsu and Happy. What's going on eehh?! They all fall in the hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Natsu n Happy side V

"UWAAAHHH!." They fall to the hole. Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki gawk. Suddenly the sky become dark.

* * *

"WHERE AM I ?!." Natsu wake up. Lucy wake up too. She's beside him.

"Ah, I'm gonna call Virgo and ask where are we!." Lucy wanna call Virgo. "I open-Eeh?!." Suddenly there's a gun in Lucy's hand. "WAAA! GUN!."

"Shut Up. Its me!." Some voice get out from one of those guns in Lucy's hand.

"KYAAA! The gun talks!." Lucy want to throw the gun. But.. "Eh.. Isn't that.. Emm.. Charle? where are you Charle?." Lucy sure that its Charle's voice.

Charle shouts. "I'm the gun!."

"L..Lucy-san.." Wendy talks, Wendy was the gun that in Lucy's right hand. And Charle in her left hand.

Lucy take a look at the gun. "Its you.. Guys.."

Suddenly, Erza turned into a sickle chain. "What!? Erza too?!." Natsu want to take the scythe but when he touched it..

"GYAAAAA! ITS HOT!." Natsu touch his own hands. "Wait.. Why its hot ..? I'm a FIRE DRAGON SLAYER! NO WAY THAT I-" Then, Natsu turned into a scythe. "WHAT!?." Happy quickly moves and pick the scythe.

"HYAAH!." Says Happy strongly. Everyone agape. Gray look at everyone.

_What?! Its only me left?! ._ Gray got panicked. "Fine then, Its that Chain scythe left, guess I'll take it..!." Gray take that sickle chain (Erza).

So, This is the list.

1. Meister : Happy, Weapon ; Natsu

2. Meister ; Gray, weapon ; Erza

3. Meister : Lucy, weapon ; Charle and Wendy.

Ox came. "Hey Maka and Soul.." Then he faints. Kim found out something weird.

"Jackie, I gotta go! Wait kay!." Then, Kim runs to Shinigami-sama's room.

"Hmm, Kay."

* * *

"S..So..? Where are we..?." Maka asked them all.

"Nevermind! We can enjoy this!. HAHAHAHA..!" Black*Star laughed. But everyone only gawk. Fire.. The fire nation! (?) Aang,! Where's Katara! (?) Fire.. There's a fire from Black*Star's mouth...

"We should take a look at this town.." Soul stand up. Then, He clapped his hand. Making an Ice (?)

"What's this!?." Kid being sarcastic. Everyone only sighed. There's nothing. Then, Everyone look at Tsubaki.

"Hime-sama." Says Virgo from the ground.

"EEEHHH!?" Tsubaki got surprise. "I'm not Hi..Hime..-sama..!" Everyone look at them seriously. _W..Wow.._

"Hey, I think I can control this!." Maka shouted cheerfully. Everyone look at Maka. She's wearing a very big armors. "I can just say 'requip'! While I think What I'm gonna use!." Maka said cheerfully again. "REQUIP!." She said. Then, Maka turned wearing a bikini while holding 2 swords. "WHAT?!." Then she faints.

_Wow.. She is really fast..._

* * *

**End Of chapter 1. How was it? Is it good? Or bad? very good? very bad? Tell me kay! Thanks for reading! Sorry If I had a bad grammar! Review?**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	2. Mission? Its gonna success soon!

**Summary : Its a sunny day in the morning. At Death city and at Magnolia too. But, unexpected event came. What's that!? What?! Team Soul Eater and Team Natsu switched!? What happen?!**

* * *

**Hi, Everyone. SoulTail or FairyEater story Is now back ! :D **

**Maka : I'm gunna say the disclaimer!**

**Soul : Say it then.**

**Maka : Atsushi Ohkubo is the be-**

**Natsu : WHAT'S THIS! MASHIMA IS THE-**

**KitoUsagiBianca (author:Me) :Shuttup. *pick finger* Say it 'Disclaimer' !  
**

**Disclaimer : *Robot talking* Soul-Eater-*PSSHH* belong to-Atsushi Ohkubo *PSSSHHH*  
Fairy Cube-*PSSHH*  
**

**Natsu : THAT DISLAIMER ROBOT SUCKS! WHY FAIRY CUBE! NO ONE INSULTS FAIRY TAIL!  
**

**Disclaimer : *PSSSHHH*-Shut Up Nat-su. Fairy Tail *PSSSH* Belongs to-*PSSHH* Hiro-Ma-Shi-*PSSH*-Ma.  
**

**Natsu : *grumble,grumble*  
**

**All except Natsu : Happy Reading Guys! :D XDD Reviews are appreciated! And I'll reply reviews absolutely under this weird story~!**

* * *

A Paper flew beside Happy. The paper fall down.

"Whats that Happy?." Lucy asked Happy. Happy don't say anything. Happy have no idea too.

"Well, I told it was a fish, but lemme take a look at it." Happy stare at the paper then he read it.

"What is it Happy? Read it for me!." Said the scythe, Natsu who's being hold by Happy's right hand.

"Humm..". "Missions to go back to your world." Happy read it. Everyone shocked. _Missions to get back!?_

* * *

"Uhmm, Maka! How do you know about things like that so fast huh?." Liz asked Maka. Maka give her hand to her chin. She thinks. Then, Maka pick her finger.

"I don't know!." Maka answered plainly. Everyone agape. Then, A paper flew to Kid's face.

"Hahahaha! Wuts that kid!." Patty who had a wing on her back, 'flyingly' asked Kid.

Kid take the paper from his face. "D-Don't know.. Its not symmetric.. The paper kinda lose 1 cm.." Kid protest. Patty laugh.

"Read it Kid!." Ruled Patty. Kid open his mouth...

* * *

"So?! What is it Happy! Tell me! Read it for Us!." Natsu ruled and asked Happy.

"Be patient! I need air.. Breath.. Take a deep breath ..and walk to door its the morning of your very first... (*)~" Happy sang.

"Don't sing!."

"Okay.. *cough* First..."

_Gulp.. _Everyone gulped. Happy cough again to clear his throat.

"First...

Make at least 1.000 cupcakes in 10 days for every students in DMWA and come to see the Shinigami-sama!."

_What the hell making that so many cupcakes and who the hell is Shinigami-sama ?_

* * *

"First...

Done 300 easy missions in 3 days then, talk to Master Makarov about ... Whatever you want."

Kid's eyes rounded. Liz look at him and realize something was wrong. "What? What is it Kid? Its only 300 mission!" Liz shake Kid's body. Kid dont wanna look at her.

"Is.." Kid tried to speak.

"What is it Kid!" Black*Star ask him impatiently. Kid still don't open his mouth.

Patty seems to enjoying this. She laugh. "Hyahahahaha!" Actually, Patty understands the situations. But, she seems don't wanna tell them all.

"Is.. Is 300.." Kid suddenly continued his words.

"Is 300 what! tch!" Soul look at the peaceful town, Magnolia. No witches.. No kishin.. Its to peaceful here!

Maka requip and now she's wearing some kind of armor. The armor designed like a gundam style (?) Everyone seems to really dont mind what Maka is wearing now..

"Is 300 even symmetric!"

* * *

Hey don't you think 1.000.000 cupcake is to many!" Natsu asked them all. Then, Happy throw Natsu. "AAGGGHH!" The scythe hit the wall. Natsu get back to human. Lucy nod.

"Its Okay, I guess We should try making it now." Lucy suggested. Erza seems to agree. Wendy and Charle agree too.

"Okay! But where we gonna make those cupcakes?" Wendy asked them all. They all sweat dropped. Until, a certain girl with a pink hair like Natsu's too, came..

"Hey! Do you guys see Soul and Maka ?! And what're you guys doin' in the street!" Asked that girl. Natsu look at her.

"You.. You.."

* * *

Liz hit Kid's head. "Idiot!" Then, she pull Kid's hand. "Follow me everyone!" Liz said to everyone. Oh! Since when she is so brave! Patty laugh. Soul and Maka run with Tsubaki following Liz who helped by Patty to pull Kid.

"Okay Sirrr!" Black*Star laugh. "Even it's digusting to follow ya.." Black*Star sigh while walk to Tsubaki.

Liz cry while pulling Kid's hand. _What's so disgusting about? Don't tell me.. Dont tell me! _Liz stopped. She throw Kid.

"Hmm? What's wrong Sis?" Patty asked Liz. Liz shiver.

Liz shout inside her heart.

_DON'T TELL ME THAT I..! _

_HES RIGHT! IF IT'S LIKE THAT..._

_THEN I MUST BE VERY DISGUSTING! _

_MY ARMPITS MUST BE SMELLY... BECAUSE RUNNING TILL I FEEL LIKE WANNA DIE WITH BUCKS OF SWEAT!_

Liz touch her head frustratedly. Patty give a confusion face. Kid is still faint. Black*Star sigh. Tsubaki sweat dropped. Soul look to something. Maka feels abandoned.

"Guys.. I think that's the right place to start this crazy mission."

Soul look at the place seriously. Maka smiled while reading a book. "Known as the strongest guild in Fiore..." Maka add.

"The FAIRY TAIL guild!"

* * *

"You..You.." Natsu look at that girl.

"Eh?" That girl look at Natsu too. "No way..."

Natsu and that girl look each other. Making everyone curious.

"Hey. What's going on here?" Gray asked them.

Erza get back to human form. "Did you guy know each other?"

Natsu point that girl. That girl point Natsu too.

"Can anyone give some explanations here?" Charle asked impatiently. "What happen to this story actually, huh, author?" ~~~ O_O

Natsu and that girl seems still in shock. Until they opened thier little mouth.. ~o^

"No way.. You must be.."

"KIM!"

"NATSU?!"

* * *

**So? The story continues. .. Thanks for reading!**

Reply Review:

Sachiko Saki : Hey first reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy and I'm trying to update as soon as possible, so no need to worry Kay! (I know I update so long ok.. It's just.. The worlds killing me T_T lululul


End file.
